Jalousie
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: En ville, Sanji fait la connaissance de Kate, une jeune bretteuse sans expérience à la recherche d'un maître. En bon gentleman, il se propose de l'aider, en parlant d'elle au sabreur de son équipage... Mais le cuisinier regrettera vite son geste...
1. Prologue

Bonjour!

Ma première fic à chapitre... Ceci est le prologue, il sert juste à introduire mon OC, Kate; ce n'est donc pas super intéressant, désolée... Mais il devrait se passer plus de choses dans la suite :).

Couple : Zoro x Sanji bien sûr :3

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à l'exception de Kate.

* * *

Prologue : Kate, l'épéiste vagabonde

Dans une ville, quelque part sur Grand Line, en milieu d'après-midi. Bien que l'heure fut propice aux sorties, les rues étaient désertes. Cette agglomération était connue pour son auberge équipée pour accueillir des combattants de passage désireux de s'entraîner; certains grands noms s'y sont d'ailleurs arrêtés. Il se disait que même le grand corsaire œil de faucon serait venu améliorer sa maîtrise de l'épée dans cet endroit.  
L'équipage de Luffy avait lui aussi fait escale dans cette ville, pour faire le plein d'équipement et de provisions. Ces dernières étaient bien entendu la responsabilité du cuisinier. Sanji vagabondait dans les rues à la recherche donc de matière première pour ses plats, et s'étonnait de voir la ville aussi inanimé. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait guère beau, et que la couleur du ciel laissait suggérer qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Cet endroit était surtout réputée pour cette fameuse auberge; les commerçants s'étaient donc installés non loin celle-ci. Le jeune homme décida donc de s'y rendre, car il voulait retourner au Sunny avant l'arrivée de l'averse. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il la reçue en pleine figure.

- Hé, ça va pas?! Vous pourriez faire...

Sanji se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit une jolie jeune fille en sortir, qui, réalisant sa bêtise, s'excusa en s'inclinant et se relevant un bon nombre de fois.

- Ah, je suis désolée! Pardon, monsieur, j'aurai dû faire plus attention! Pardon, pardon...

Le cuisinier se releva d'un bond et pris la main de l'inconnue.

- Oh, ne vous excusez pas, belle demoiselle! C'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- N-non, tout est de ma faute! Ah, votre veste est tâchée... Pardon, euh... voici de l'argent pour vous dédommager, dit-elle en lui tendant une petite bourse.

- La seule chose qui me dédommagerai, jolie inconnue, serait de voir un doux sourire éclairer votre visage.

Elle semblait un peu gênée, mais accéda finalement à la requête de Sanji, qui passa illico en mode "love" et se tortilla dans tous les sens.

- Ah, votre sourire est si beeaauuu! Puis-je avoir la chance de connaître votre nom?

- Euh... Je m'appelle Kate, enchantée! Et vous?

- Sanji, pour vous servir, Mlle Kate!

- Vous êtes de passage en ville?

- C'est exact, pourquoi?

- Oh, pour rien... soupira-t-elle avec une moue un peu déçue.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Tout va bien, ne vous en faîtes pas... C'est juste que...

- ?

- En fait, je suis une bretteuse sans expérience, et cela fait maintenant que je recherche un maître... Personne dans cette auberge n'a voulu de moi... Alors, si vous étiez du coin, peut-être auriez-vous connu quelqu'un qui serait intéressé...

- Je suis désolé, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider... De plus, je ne sais moi-même pas user d'un sabre.

- Je m'en doute, je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée avec mes problèmes. En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir!

Sanji réflechit. Il n'aimait pas laisser une lady dans le besoin, et chercha une solution. Et soudain, elle lui apparût, si évidente qu'il s'étonna même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Je sais comment vous aider!

- Pardon ?

- En fait, j'appartiens à un équipage pirate, les chapeaux de paille.

Kate eu soudain des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Les chapeaux de paille? Je suis une grande admiratrice de votre équipage, vous savez! Il faut beaucoup de cran pour s'en prendre directement au gouvernement mondial! Alors vous êtes... Sanji la jambe noire? On ne vous reconnaît pas trop sur votre avis de recherche... Ah! Et dire que j'ai bousculé Sanji la jambe noire! J'ai honte...

- Euh... je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas grave ne vous en faîtes pas! De toute façon... Je pardonnerai tout à une beauté telle que vous! (mode "love" on)

Le jeune fille s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer! Et... merci pour le compliment...

- De rien! Hum hum... bref. Où en étais-je... Ah, oui! Il se trouve qu'il y a justement un bretteur dans mon équipage... Si vous le voulez, je peux lui toucher deux mots vous concernant, et...

-Vous voulez parler... du grand Roronoa Zoro!? Oh, mais je ne suis pas digne de recevoir l'entraînement d'un maître de son envergure! Fit-elle en tenant sa tête entre ses mains et en la la secouant.

- Euh... Faut pas le surestimer... Ce type est un gros crétin, c'est plutôt lui qui serait pas digne d'une élève telle que vous.

- Mais... cet homme est si célèbre! Dans le monde de l'escrime, ce n'est pas n'importe qui! Mais on le compare souvent à un démon... Je doute qu'il veuille bien de moi comme apprentie...

- Oh, mais je le me chargerais de le convaincre... Et puis, tout ça, ce ne sont que des rumeurs... Le marimo est un humain, comme vous et moi. la seule chose qui n'est pas humaine chez lui, c'est son QI, qui s'apparente plus à celui d'une algue.

- Le... marimo?

- C'est un surnom que je lui donne... Vous ne trouvez pas que ses cheveux font penser à des algues?

- Euh...

- Enfin bref. Retournons ensemble sur le Sunny, et je parlerai à Zoro pour vous, d'accord? Proposa-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

- Bon, très bien. Merci, merci beaucoup!

- Pas de quoi, mademoiseeeeelle! (mode "love")

Sanji était le dernier membre à revenir sur le navire. La présence de Kate à ses côtés intrigua très vite le reste de l'équipage. Tous se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, à l'exception de l'escrimeur qui devait encore être en train de dormir à la vigie.

- C'est ta nouvelle petite amie, Sanji? Commença Usopp.

- Euh... non... ( j'aimerai bien, mais bon...)

- Une nouvelle recrue alors? Demanda ensuite le capitaine.

- Non, sa présence ici est provisoire...

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit, et bien que la jeune bretteuse fut mal à l'aise, elle finit par expliquer les raisons de sa présence. Pendant ce temps, le cuisinier de bord monta à la vigie pour parler à Zoro.

- Oï, marimo.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

- Te parler.

- De quoi, de ta petite copine? J'm'en fous, si tu veux le savoir.

- Bon, d'abord, c'est pas ma petite amie. Même si j'aimerai bien. Et oui, c'est d'elle dont je viens te parler.

- Je-m'en-fiche.

- Elle s'appelle Kate.

- Bah, c'est bien pour elle.

- Mais tu vas me laisser parler, oui? Bretteur du dimanche!

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, cuistot raté.

- C'est une -jolie- apprentie bretteuse, et elle cherche un maître. Elle voudrait que tu la prennes comme élève pendant un temps.

- Hum... Désolé, j'suis pas intéressé.

- Quoi? Mais elle en a besoin! Bon, écoute. Viens la voir, pour faire un peu connaissance, et on en reparle après.

- Mouais, si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

Les deux hommes descendirent ensembles de la vigie pour rejoindre les autres. Lorsque Kate aperçu le bretteur pour qui elle avait tant d'admiration, elle s'inclina prestement et se présenta.

- C'est un honneur, Sir Roronoa! J-je m'appelle Kate, et je... je recherche un professeur... S'il vous plaît, acceptez la modeste épéiste que je suis comme élève!

- ...

- Je vous jure sur mon épée de faire tout ce que vous me demanderez...

Zoro resta muet quelques instants, pour réfléchir. Il semblait surpris par l'attitude de la demoiselle, qui semblait accorder une grande importance à la politesse, avoir le sens de l'honneur mais surtout, elle semblait vraiment déterminée.

- Hm... Bon, c'est d'accord.

Le visage de Kate s'éclaira.

- V-vraiment?

- Ouais. Pour essayer, du moins. Si t'es pas à la hauteur, faudra te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais quel rustre! Commet oses-tu lui dire ça!? Tronche d'algue sans cervelle! Intervint Sanji, qui ne supportait pas que l'on manque de respect à une lady devant lui.

- Laissez, Sir Sanji. Il a raison.

Et c'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, l'entraînement de Kate commença, grâce à l'insistance de Sanji. Mais ce dernier allait bientôt le regretter...

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce prologue jusqu'au bout :D

Je pense que le chapitre suivant devrai être un peu plus intéressant... (enfin j'espère).

PS : J'ai crée l'apparence de Kate et c'est moi qui ai fait son dessin, alors si vous avez l'intention de laisser une review, ce serai gentil de me donner votre avis dessus :3 (dsl, c'est tout petit... en plus grand : gallery/#/d5fijii )


	2. Chapitre 1 : Appelle-moi maître

Bonjour!

Voici la suite de ma fiction "Jalousie" avec la petite Kate...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue, et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont suivis, ça me fait très plaisir :-D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Appelle-moi maître

L'entraînement de Kate commença dès le lendemain matin. La jeune apprentie avait été installée dans la chambre des filles, et fut la première réveillée. Elle se leva discrètement, et sortit. Le pont était désert à cette heure-ci; seuls quelques bruits provenaient de la cuisine. C'est donc vers cette pièce qu'elle se dirigea d'abord, ne sachant trop où aller. Elle voulait bien entendu retrouver Zoro, mais elle ignorait les habitudes de ce dernier en matière d'horaires de sommeil. Or ce n'est évidemment pas le bretteur qui s'y trouvait, mais bien Sanji.

- Bonjour, Sir Sanji.

- Oh! Bonjour, Kaaaaaaaate! Vous avez bien dormi?

- Très bien, merci... et vous? Vous êtes bien matinal...

- Il faut bien que je prépare le petit déjeuner. Au fait... Nous devrions nous tutoyer, ce serait plus sympathique! Et le "Sir" est inutile...

- Très bien, comme v... tu voudras!

- Ha ha!

- Tu as vu Sir Zoro?

- Lui? Ha ha, il dort encore! Ce type est un gros fainéant. (Le "sir" est inutile pour lui aussi)

- Euh... D'accord. Hm, je me disais...

- ?

- Toi et Zoro ne semblez pas vraiment amis, je me trompe?

- Non, tu as raison (quel sens de l'observation, Kate-chériiiiie!). C'est vrai que c'est pas le grand amour entre nous, loin de là... On passe notre temps à se battre.

- Vous êtes... ennemis?

- Pas vraiment... Disons plutôt rivaux.

- Il y a des rivaux qui arrivent à s'entendre...

- Tu sais, même si on s'insulte à longueur de temps... Il reste mon nakama.

- Comment ça?

- Comme pour tous les autres membres de l'équipage... la vie de Zoro est précieuse à mes yeux, et passera toujours avant la mienne.

- Oh...

Le cuisinier avait un sourire nostalgique, et le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs partagés avec le bretteur.

- Sanji?

- Ah! Ce n'est rien, jolie Kate, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- D'accord...

Le jeune fille aurait voulu savoir ce qui traversait la tête de son nouvel ami, mais elle avait peur que sa question ne fut indiscrète.

- Enfin... Je crois que Zoro s'est levé. Nous allons déjeuner, et après tu pourras commencer ton entraînement, d'accord?

- Oui!

Les membres de l'équipage arrivèrent tour à tour et s'installèrent. Kate, gênée, s'assit timidement entre Brook et Nami, en face de son - peut-être - futur maître. Sanji faisait le service.

- Tiens ma Kate, mange biiiiiieeeennn! (mode love "on")

- Ah la la... Sanji reste fidèle à lui même, soupira la navigatrice.

- Mlle Kate, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer vos sous-v...

Brook fut coupé par un magnifique jeté de casserole du blond.

- Ho ho ho! Pardon...

- Bon Zoro, reprit le cuisinier pour changer de sujet, dès que le petit déjeuner est fini, tu commences l'entraînement de Kate, c'est clair?

- Hein? Si tôt? Mais...

- Raah, t'es qu'un fainéant. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est debout, tu vas pas la faire attendre tout ta vie non plus.

- Me donne pas d'ordre! J'fais c'que j'veux!

- Tu m'énerves, stupide marimo! Quel manque d'égard envers une demoiselle! Mais, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de t...

- Sanji, Sir Zoro...

Les deux concernés se tournèrent en même temps vers la jeune fille.

- Merci, Sanji, mais... Nous commencerons l'entraînement quand Zoro le décidera... Je suis déjà très heureuse qu'il ait accepté de me prendre à l'essai, alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Mais, Kate-chérie...

- Ah, c'est bon! On va commencer! Mais rappelle-toi que t'es encore à l'essai! Aller, on y va.

Il tira Kate par le bras et quitta la table, sous les yeux ébahis du cuisinier, pour rejoindre le pont. Il avait décidé que l'entraînement se ferait là, mais c'est sans compter sur le retour de l'équipage. L'agitation incessante commençait à agacer le bretteur.

- Pfft...

- Zoro?

- Aller viens, on monte à la vigie!

- Euh... très bien...

Ils montèrent ensembles dans cette pièce que l'escrimeur considérait comme sa pièce personnelle, car c'est lui qui y passait le plus de temps et y avait entreposé tout son matériel. Sa jeune élève pénétra timidement dans cet endroit si cher à son maître.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, on va s'entraîner ici, on sera plus tranquille.

- Très bien.

- ...Et comme ça l'autre arrêtera de te tourner autour.

- Euh...

- Bien! On va commencer par un exercice facile. Regarde... Vas-y, imite mes mouvements.

La bretteuse n'avait guère beaucoup d'expérience, mais on sentait dans sa gestuelle une grande application. Elle était très concentrée, quoique légèrement stressée, car elle voulait vraiment que Zoro l'accepte. Ce dernier le sentait, et tenta de la détendre un peu, avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

- Bah, détend-toi, c'est pas un examen. J'vais pas te bouffer.

- J-je sais! Je...

La timidité de Kate amusa le sabreur, qui lui frotta le haut du crâne.

- Sir Zoro..

- Ah! Marre des "sir"...

- Mais...

- Appelle-moi "maître".

- Hein?

- Quoi, t'as pas compris?

- Euh...?

- J'te prend.

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, qui se décrispa.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais, j'vois bien que tu te donnes du mal. J'aime les gens qui font des efforts.

- Merci beaucoup!

- Mais t'as pas intérêt à te relâcher, ok?

- Promis! Dit-elle en s'inclinant vivement.

Le bretteur lui offrit un sourire satisfait. Après encore une bonne heure d'exercice, les deux jeunes gens redescendirent ensemble sur le pont.

- Aah, ma chère Kate! Ça c'est bien passé, il n'a pas été trop grossier?

- N-non! Il m'a même accepté en tant qu'élève!

- Vraiment? Pour une fois qu'tu fais une bonne action, bretteur à la noix.

- Le ferme, cuistot raté.

- Au fait... Pourquoi t'es monté à la vigie? T'as pas l'intention de profiter de cette jolie et innocente demoiselle, j'espère?!

- Hey! Faut arrêter de prendre ton cas pour une généralité! J'suis pas un pervers, moi!

- Pfft, c'est vrai qu'un rustre comme toi est incapable d'apprécier la beauté d'une femme telle que Kate!

- Toi non plus, vu que tu fais même pas la différence entre Nami et Robin!

- Toi...

- Euh... ne vous battez pas...

- Laisse tomber, Kate, ils se battent tout le temps, de toute façon, intervint l'archéologue de l'équipage, qui lisait sur le pont jusqu'à être dérangée par le bruit provoqué par la présente querelle.

- Peut-être, mais...

- Tu sais, au fond, ils s'aiment beaucoup, hihi!

Les deux concernés se retournèrent brusquement.

- QUOOÂA?! S'écrièrent-ils en coeur.

- J-je déteste ce cuistot de malheur! C'est un bon à rien!

- Tu peux parler, boulet! T'es même pas foutu de te repérer sur ce rafiot!

Et la querelle reprit. Décidément, ces deux-là semblaient être des cas désespérés.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'entraînement repris de plus belle. Le maître et son élève s'enfermaient toute la journée à la vigie, s'accordant pour seule pause le repas du midi, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs pris en vitesse, pressés de repartir dans leurs exercices.

Sur le pont, dans l'après-midi.

- …

- Tout vas bien, cook-san?

- Oh, ma Robin d'amour! Oui, j-je vais bien, pourquoi?*

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air pensif.

- Ah bon...

- …

- Dis...

- ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils passent un peu trop de temps ens... euh, à s'entraîner?

- Hi hi, tu es jaloux, Sanji?

- N-non! Enfin, j'aimerai bien passé un peu plus de temps avec Kate, mais bon... Elle est venue pour Marimo, alors...

- Ah, je pensais que c'est de Kate dont tu étais jaloux... fit-elle avec une moue innocente.

- Hein?! Non, pas du tout!

- Hi hi, si tu le dis...

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :) Désolée, c'est une fic ZoSan et il n'y avait pas vraiment de développement entre eux dans ce chapitre, mais je vous promet des changements dans le chapitre suivant :D si celui-ci ne vous a pas dissuadé de lire cette fiction ^^'


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dialogue

Voici la 3eme partie de ma fiction "Jalousie" :3 Désolée d'avoir mis du temps, j'ai eu entre autre des soucis avec ma connexion internet (et pas mal de devoirs aussi)...

Ce chapitre n'est pas non plus très intéressant (je dis ça à tous les chapitres désolée...)

Sauf Kate, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Voilà trois jours maintenant que Kate était à l'entraînement sur le Thousand Sunny. On ne la voyait guère, car elle restait enfermée à la vigie avec Zoro la majeure partie de la journée. Mais elle en ressortait satisfaite, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rassurait Sanji. Car le sabreur de l'équipage avait le don d'être désagréable, surtout avec les gens qu'il connaissait peu.  
Durant les repas, la jeune fille ne s'éternisait pas; elle retournait très vite à ses exercices, sans forcément attendre son maître. Ce fut le cas ce midi. Elle salua prestement le cuisinier en le remerciant pour ce déjeuner dont elle faisait régulièrement l'éloge, avant de remonter en courant dans sa salle d'entraînement. Sa motivation était perceptible et fit sourire Sanji. Zoro s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, après avoir quitté la table, sans salut ni compliment bien sûr. Mais une main l'en empêcha.

- Attend un peu, toi.

Le bretteur se retourna, pour voir le cuisinier le retenir par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, sourcil?

- Assied-toi .

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner.

- Bon, tu me veux quoi, au juste?

- Calme-toi, je veux juste faire le point.

- Hmft.

- Alors, comment se passe l'entraînement?

- Super.

- Ma Kate chérie est contente?

- Bah, elle a l'air en tout cas. Elle sourit tout le temps.

- Tu n'es pas méchant avec elle, au moins?

- Je suis normal avec elle. Juste un peu sévère, mais c'est normal, j'suis son maître.

- Soit pas trop dur avec elle, hein! Elle débute encore!

- Hey mais c'est mon élève, pas la tienne! J'en fait c'que j'veux.

- "Ce que tu veux"? T-tu... oserai profiter de ta situation?

- Bah... Je suis son maître, quoi...

- Z-zoro... Ah, tu me dégoutes! Tu oserai la...

- Hein? De quoi tu parles?

- Hum... Bon honnêtement, tu penses quoi d'elle?

- Bah... Elle est bien... Pourquoi toutes ces questions?

- Je te parle pas d'en tant qu'élève, mais d'en tant que fille.

- Ça va ensemble. C'est une fille sérieuse et volontaire, ce qui fait d'elle une élève agréable, c'est facile de travailler avec elle et elle progresse vite.

- Si je te pose toutes ces questions, c'est parce que je me soucie de son bien-être! Kate est vraiment une fille bien, et elle mérite d'être traité en conséquence, pigé?

Zoro commençait à s'énerver, et cela se voyait sur son visage.

- Je sais que c'est une fille bien, je la connais mieux que toi! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as?! T'en pinces pour elle, c'est ça?!

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves, d'un coup, comme ça? Kate est gentille, jolie, etc... c'est vrai, mais je suis pas plus amoureux d'elle qu'une autre, j'aime les filles en général. Mais c'est une amie. Je m'inquiète pour elle, parce que je te connais, c'est tout.

- Pfft! Arrête de te mêler de nos affaires, c'est entre elle et moi que ça se passe!

- "Entre vous"? "Vos affaires"? Zoro, t'es qu'un...

- Un quoi? J'pige rien à c'que tu me dis. Enfin, j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je la prenne comme élève, alors laisse-nous et arrête de te plaindre.

- J'me plains pas! Je t'ai dis que j'étais inquiet, c'est tout! Et puis, c'est bizarre que tu t'entendes si bien avec elle, vu ton incapacité à être aimable avec les gens...

- Je passe mes journées avec elle, et c'est mon élève, car je l'ai acceptée. Mais c'est pas le salon de thé! J'suis pas là pour faire copain-copain avec elle!

- Pfft, comme tu veux...

- J'y vais, elle doit m'attendre.

- Zoro...

- Quoi, encore?

- Non, rien. Vas-y.

- Ok.

Le sabreur quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant Sanji seul à ses réflexions.

A la vigie.

- Je suis là.

Kate se retourna prestement, interrompant son exercice en cours.

- Je vois que tu as déjà commencé, c'est bien.

Il saisit son épée d'entraînement, et lui montrait de nouveaux mouvements, que la jeune fille s'empressait de répéter avec une application qui ne la quittait jamais durant ces séances. Elle avait progressé depuis son arrivée sur le Sunny, Zoro lui soulignait de temps en temps. Cela la confortait encore dans l'idée de progresser, et plus elle avançait, plus elle semblait vouloir avancer. Son maître l'avait remarqué, et cela le faisait sourire. Il se rappela son propre maître, et combien il avait été heureux de le croiser sur sa route. Il en allait probablement de même pour Kate.

Sur le pont.

- Ah...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, cook-san?

- Robin d'amour? Non, tout vas bien. C'est drôle, cette scène me rappelle celle de l'autre jour.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu voulais quelque chose?

- Non, je passais juste par là, quand je t'ai entendu soupirer.

- …

- De quoi parlais-tu avec fine lame, tout à l'heure?

- De rien, je voulais juste savoir comment se passait l'entraînement de ma petite Kate.

- Et alors?

- Hm, ça a l'air d'aller... Mais tu connais le marimo. Et puis, il dit des choses bizarres, des fois...

- Quel genre?

- Du genre "c'est mon élève, j'en fais ce que je veux", ou "c'est entre elle et moi que ça se passe"...

- Hi hi.

- Q-quoi?

- Rien, c'est amusant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant!

- Ça me fait penser... Quand j'ai croisé Zoro, tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que tu lui avait posé des questions un peu étrange...

- Ah bon? Pfft...

- Ça devient intéressant...

- Hein?

- Oh rien, hi hi.

- C'est bizarre de voir Zoro aussi proche d'une fille, non?

- Hum... Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par "proche".

- Laisse tomber, Robin d'amour...

- Tu es jaloux, hein.

- Bien sûr! Ah... Pourquoi Kate ne veut-elle pas apprendre la cuisine...

- Hm, je ne parlais pas de ce sens-là... comme l'autre jour...

- Hein? T-tu...

- Hi hi, nous verrons comment les choses évoluent...

- J-je ne vois pas pourquoi elles évolueraient!

L'archéologue lui répondit par un sourire gracieux qui fit passer Sanji en mode "love" et oublier momentanément la conversation. Momentanément.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 2 :) j'espère que vous avez apprécié, malgré la lenteur de l'action... Dans le prochain chapitre, je parlerai essentiellement de Kate, mais sans oublier le ZoSan bien sûr ^^ ce sera un chapitre important dans l'histoire, plus que celui-ci...

Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent :D

Milou : Pour répondre à ta question, je ne prévoie pas de lemon, désolée, car je n'en écris pas en général. J'espère qui tu apprécieras l'histoire quand même :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Raconte-moi

Voici le chapitre 3 de "Jalousie" ! Désolée pour l'attente, surtout après le chapitre précédent où il ne se passait pas grand chose...

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kate ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Raconte-moi**

Le surlendemain, à la vigie.

- Bien, Kate. Tu as bien progressé sur cet exercice.

- Merci, maître Zoro!

La jeune fille avait réellement progressé depuis son arrivée, et plus elle s'améliorait, plus elle était motivée. Un cercle vertueux, en somme. A part cela, son comportement n'avait pas changé : elle était toujours aussi polie, proposant son aide à l'équipage lorsqu'elle ne s'entraînait pas, désireuse de montrer sa reconnaissance aux Chapeaux de pailles. Et bien sûr, elle le faisait toujours avec le sourire, ce qui en faisait une personne appréciée et agréable au quotidien. Elle n'était pas ici depuis longtemps, mais elle semblait déjà avoir gagné la sympathie de tout le groupe. Et surtout, elle avait gagné la plus difficile : celle de son maître, Roronoa Zoro le démon. De réputation seulement, cela, elle le savait maintenant.

- On va passer à l'exercice suivant.

- Oui! Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

- Assied-toi.

- Pardon?

Sans en dire plus, le sabreur s'affala sur la banquette de la vigie, et invita son élève à faire de même, en tapotant sur l'assise. Intriguée, la jeune fille s'exécuta, non sans une certaine hésitation.

- Bah viens, je vais toujours pas te bouffer.

- D-d'accord.

Elle s'assit timidement à côté de Zoro, et lui demanda pourquoi elle devait faire ceci.

- Avant de poursuivre, parlons un peu. J'ai une question à te poser.

- Laquelle?

- J'aimerai simplement savoir pourquoi tu veux devenir une épéiste. C'est vrai, une gentille fille comme toi pourrait faire pleins d'autres choses...

- C-c'est vraiment important?

-C'est comme tu veux. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir.

La jeune fille abandonna son sourire pour une expression plus sérieuse, et débuta son récit.

- Je suis originaire d'une toute petite île située sur Grand Line. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ville, et elle n'était guère grande, mais nous y vivions bien. Du moins, j'y ai été heureuse une partie de mon enfance...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Nous étions très proches de deux îles beaucoup plus grandes, abritant chacune un royaume indépendant. Et rivaux. Mais un jour, ils se sont mis en tête de s'approprier notre île... Ils sont entrés en guerre. Et ils investissaient à chaque fois notre île, pour se battre dessus, mettant la ville à feu et à sang... Hum, je crois... que j'avais 7 ans, quand cette bataille a commencé. Au début, ça allait, mais les combats étaient de plus en plus violents, et les deux armées ont commencées à attaquer les civils...

- Hum...

- Le maire a mis en place une unité de défense, chargée de protéger les civils...Seulement, nous étions un endroit prospère, du coup, nous n'avions personne de qualifié... Et ce sont des gens au hasard qui ont été choisis, et ont appris l'usage d'une arme de façon assez succincte... Du coup, lorsque nous avons été sérieusement envahis...

- ?

- Enfin, je... je m'en souviens bien. Ils sont entrés chez moi, et ont essayés de m'attaquer... Mes parents se sont bien sûr interposés... Paniquée, je suis allée quérir de l'aide auprès des membres de l'unité de défense... Ils sont venus jusqu'à ma maison... En arrivant, nous vîmes ma mère se faire... éventrer... par les envahisseurs... Mon père implorait de l'aide... Mais les civils qui étaient venus m'aider n'étaient pas assez forts, et prirent peur... Ils se sont enfuis... et puis...

- Kate...

La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, tant sa voix tremblait. Elle retenait ses larmes. Zoro le remarqua, et s'approcha d'elle, la soutenant en posant sa main sur la frêle épaule de son élève. Elle essaya de continuer.

- Les envahisseurs se sont mis à rire, et ont froidement assassiner mon père... sous mes yeux... ainsi que mon petit frère... Terrifiée, je me suis enfuie, et j'ai réussi à rejoindre une barque pour quitter l'île...

- C'est une triste histoire...

- …

- Si je comprend bien... Tu t'es mis en tête de te venger, c'est ça?

- Non, pas du tout!

- ?

- Je veux devenir forte... Pour pouvoir libérer et défendre tous ceux qui me sont chers, et éviter que ce scénario se reproduise... Se venger ne sert à rien. Le royaume qui m'a envahi... comprend aussi des civils, comme ma famille, qui n'ont rien demandés et appartiennent à ce royaume uniquement du fait de leur naissance... Si on attaque leur patrie, ils en subiront forcément les conséquences, ce serait injuste...

- Kate...

Kate s'arrêta de parler, et baissa les yeux. Elle avait longtemps gardé tout cela pour elle, et sortir d'un coup ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur lui procurait une certaine émotion. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle en avait besoin.

- Aller...

Le sabreur de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille était assez mal à l'aise face à sa disciple en larme, et ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation. Il finit par l'attirer doucement contre lui, d'un geste assez hésitant.

- Zoro-sensei...

- ...Aller, pleure un bon coup, si ça t'fais du bien... Ça ira mieux après...

- … merci...

Elle se serra davantage contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, qui était toujours mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir gérer ce genre de situation. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi cela, être professeur...

* * *

A la cuisine.

- Aah, ma petite Kate, doit avoir faim... Je vais lui préparer un petit encas!

Le cuisinier sortit un plateau en argent, sur lequel il disposa harmonieusement une tasse de thé et différentes sortes de biscuits, tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Il quitta son antre en chantonnant. Le pont était désert; il le traversa sans s'attarder, l'air béat. Il escalada habilement l'échelle menant à la vigie, le repas toujours à la main.

- Kate-chériiiiiiiiiiiiie! Je t'appor...

Bam. Sanji avait lâché son plateau. Il resta muet devant ce qu'il voyait. Sa "petite Kate" dans les bras du Marimo. Ce dernier, interpellé par le bruit de l'argent qui tapait contre le sol, leva les yeux.

- T-toi!?

- Euh...

- N-non, c'est... c'est pas c'que tu crois!

- Euh... ah bon? Je vois pas... ce que ça pourrait être d'autre...

- Sanji... Non attend!

Trop tard. Sans ramasser la nourriture qui gisait sur le parquet de la vigie, le cuisinier quitta la pièce en courant, après avoir hurlé un "Pourriture!" dans la tête du sabreur. Ce dernier resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas pensé que Sanji se montrerait à ce moment-là... Et puis, une réaction violente comme celle-là...

* * *

Voilà! :)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre... :3 Désolée, il était court ^^'


	5. Chapitre 4 : C'est ça, l'amour?

Bonjour! Voici le 5ème chapitre de Jalousie... Je suis très en retard, désolée! (s'incline)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre-ci, je pense qu'il en restera encore deux après, je verrai.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : C'est ça, l'amour?**

- Pourriture!

Sanji avait quitté la vigie au pas de course. Il n'en revenait pas. Zoro et Kate... C'est vrai, cette idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit en coup de vent, mais il l'avait tout de suite abandonnée. C'est vrai, à près tout, le bretteur n'était pas vraiment le genre à s'intéresser à une femme. Alors il n'avait jamais eu de problème. Car à cet instant il se rendait vraiment compte... que le fait que Zoro soit avec une femme était un réel problème pour lui. Cela pouvait paraître logique... Enfin, s'il on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il n'était pas jaloux de Zoro... mais de la fille. En l'occurrence de Kate. Tout était très confus dans sa tête. Une seule chose était clair : il avait mal. Très mal.

Le bretteur était resté quelques instants immobile, semblant mettre un certain temps à comprendre la scène qui s'était sans doute déroulée un peu trop vite pour lui. Kate, mal à l'aise, avait immédiatement quittée ses bras. Elle regardait son maître avec des yeux mêlant incompréhension et peine, la peine de voir le cuisinier devenu son ami dans cet état.  
Zoro fini par réagir, et sous les yeux de sa disciple perturbée, se leva et couru vers l'extérieur. Il descendit l'échelle menant à la vigie, pour se retrouver sur le pont. Il aperçu le blond accoudé à la rambarde, dos à lui, immobile. Le bretteur eut un instant d'hésitation, se demandent ce qu'il faisait là. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi avoir suivi cet homme avec qui il entretient une si mauvaise relation? Il pourrait le laisser déprimer dans son coin, et s'imaginer tout ce qui lui chante, car après tout, il avait déjà une mauvaise image de son nakama, non? Non, il ressentait pourtant le besoin de se justifier. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il articula les premiers mots.

- Sanji...

Pas de réaction. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia, mais il poursuivit :

- C'est... c'est pas ce que tu crois!

- ...Ah bon...?

- Non! Elle... Kate...

- Tu l'aimes, hein?

- Quoi? Mais non! Je t'ai dit que c'était pas...

- Et pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça? Hein?!

Le sabreur se tut. Que répondre à cela...? Lui-même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Il devait le faire, c'est tout. Il ne l'expliquait pas.

- …

- T'as rien à dire? Dégage alors! J'veux plus te voir! Va retourner dans les bras de cette pauvre Kate, puisque ton coeur l'a choisi!

- ….T'es jaloux?

- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux!

Le cuisinier porta immédiatement sa main à sa bouche. Que venait-il de dire? Ca lui avait échappé. Il afficha malgré lui un air catastrophé, auquel visiblement son vis-à-vis ne prêta pas attention. Lui se ferma, plongé dans un silence de mort. Il resta ainsi un peu, avant de s'enfuir soudainement. Il se dirigea à toute allure vers la vigie, et entra en claquant la porte; cela fit sursauter la jeune fille restée sagement assise à la même place. Il avait oubliée qu'elle était là. Il avait oublié beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Une seule chose lui restait à l'esprit. "Bien sûr que je suis jaloux!". Sanji est jaloux. Du genre... vraiment jaloux. Donc amoureux. C'est du moins la conclusion qu'en tira Zoro. Et il eut plus mal que jamais. Jamais en 19 ans d'existence il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Jamais. Il peinait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, dépité. Inquiète, son élève s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Maître...

Il ne la regarda pas. La tête entre ses mains tendues, il se murait dans un silence qui semblait impossible à briser. La jeune fille, ne sachant trop que faire, se contenta se saisir ses mains austères avec une douceur dont elle savait faire preuve au-delà de sa vocation d'épéiste. Elle était très près de lui, suffisamment pour l'entendre marmonner "jaloux... il est jaloux...".

A la cuisine. Sanji avait rejoint se pièce favorite, mais au lieu de se placer derrière les fourneaux, il s'assit dans un angle et cacha son visage entre ses bras. Il tentait de faire le point sur sa situation. Il venait de voir Kate dans les bras de ce stupide marimo. Et il avait mal au coeur. Il pourrait paraître normal qu'il soit jaloux, mais pas de Kate! Cela signifie en gros qu'il... aurait aimé être entouré des bras du sabreur. Inimaginable pour un homme comme lui, le plus hétérosexuel qui soit. Et pourtant. Il était en train de réaliser ses véritables sentiments à l'égard du bretteur, en même temps que ce dernier semblait-il réalisait ses sentiments pour sa jeune élève. Sanji n'avait jamais été très populaire mais restait un grand pervers, et s'était intéressé à beaucoup de filles, sans jamais que l'une accepte ses avances. Mais pour une fois il était vraiment amoureux, oui il faut le dire, amoureux, et une fois de plus il n'avait pas de chance. En revanche, l'élu de son coeur semblait généralement insensible sur le plan amoureux, s'intéresse un jour à quelqu'un, et directement il finit avec! Du moins telle était la pensée du coq à cet instant. Et il avait malencontreusement lâché au bretteur qu'il était jaloux. C'est presque comme s'il s'était déclaré. Et Zoro s'était enfuit en courant. Probablement du dégoût. Vraiment, le cuisinier avait tout gagné.

- Kate, on va faire une pause dans l'entraînement... tu veux bien?

- Comme vous voulez...

Le bretteur sans regard pour son amie, quitta la vigie. Il descendit la petite échelle, et en se retournant, aperçu l'archéologue de l'équipage. Elle restait sur le pont, comme si elle attendant son compagnon.

- Bonsoir, Fine Lame.

- ….

Zoro n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait envie de rien. Juste de pouvoir soulager son coeur des chaînes avec lesquelles Sanji l'avait entravé en seulement quelques mots. Oui, il aurait tout donner pour s'en débarrasser. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la jeune brune qui le délivrerai.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

- ...C'est mon problème.

- C'est à cause de Cook-san, n'est-ce pas?

- … Bah, il aime cette fille. C'est son problème, rien à battre.

- Hi hi hi.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles, toi?!

- La situation est très amusante...

- Je vois pas DU TOUT ce qu'il y a d'amusant!

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt... hihihi

- …...Dégage.

L'archéologue tourna les talons, et s'en retourna dans la chambre des filles. Le bretteur ne trouva pas ce qu'il y avait d'"amusant". Il avait réfléchi. Et il en avait tiré la conclusion qui s'imposait. Ça sautait aux yeux pourtant. Il était amoureux. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas accoutumé à ressentir ce genre d'émotion.

- Kate?

- Je... peux te poser une question?

La jeune fille regarda son maître avec inquiétude. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas très bien, sans pour autant avoir réellement compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle savait juste qu'il y avait un problème avec le cuisinier.

- C'est quoi, pour toi, l'amour...?

Kate fut surprise par cette question. Déstabilisée, même. Ainsi elle réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre.

- Pour moi... L'amour, c'est... faire passer l'autre avant soi... Lorsqu'un simple sourire de l'être aimé peut nous faire oublier toute la douleur infligée par la vie... Euh...

Sa voix était hésitante, mais tellement sincère qu'elle convaincu le bretteur. Ça y est, il avait trouvé. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

Voilà! :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu!

Et merci à toutes les reviews des guests auquelles je ne peux pas répondre, ça me fait toujours très plaisir! :D


End file.
